


Grander Days Ahead

by hazellepotter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Eve, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Hogwarts Sixth Year, Hogwarts Sixth Year AU, Hogwarts era au, Love Confession, Snow, Winter, christmas break
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 11:48:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17059226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazellepotter/pseuds/hazellepotter
Summary: Her dreams were always grander than reality. That was always an idealist's downfall, but not this time. For once, one of her dreams came true.





	Grander Days Ahead

This was the first year in two years that Hermione did not spend Christmas with at least one of the Weasleys, but she couldn't dare be around Ron right now. Not with how he was acting towards Lavender. She had thought he wanted her like she wanted him, but that was apparently no longer the case. She wasn't sure if she was more upset because her ego was bruised, or because she really did want her best friend in that way. It was a hard distinction for her to make, especially when she also had _another_ Weasley constantly on her mind.

Hermione had always been drawn to Fred; he was so different from her. Many called her ingenious, but she didn't think she was. _Not really._ She was just obsessed with reading. Fred was ingenious, with all the magical products he invented. Hermione wished she could enjoy life as easily as he did, and she missed him. That was the worst part about not going to the Weasleys' for Christmas - not seeing Fred after missing him for months now that he was no longer at Hogwarts. 

So Christmas Eve was hard for her for many reasons. Her parents were quiet around the fire as usual, and Hermione missed the Weasleys' presence. It was great to see her parents' again after not seeing them for months, but as Hermione aged, she felt she was losing her connection with them. It made her feel guilty. The war was putting a wedge between them. They just didn't understand what she was talking about, though they really did try. They wanted to connect with her like she did them, but it was hard when you were living in two different worlds.

When her parents' doorbell rang, Hermione ignored it and tried to turn the page of her book. She licked her finger and cursed to herself when the pages still ended up being stuck together. Not even the littlest things seemed to be going right for her. Just her luck - but her ears perked up when she heard a familiar voice.

"Hi, Mr. Granger. Is uh, Hermione home?"

Hermione blinked a few times as she tried to comprehend what she just heard. _It couldn't be him._

"Yes, she is," her father replied cautiously, "And you are?"

"Oh, right-" he explained, "I'm Fred Weasley. I haven't seen you in years, sir."

Hermione could practically hear her father's smile. Her mother looked at her from across the room and raised her brow. They always had had a soft spot for the twins when they were young. Fred in particular. They thought he was so full of life.

"Hermione!" Her father called, "Your friend Fred is here."

Hermione took a deep breath as she shut her book. She placed it on the cushion of her chair and shoved her hands into the center pocket of her hoodie. She twiddled her thumbs as she always did when she was nervous, and she didn't want anyone to see.

Her breath caught in her throat when she first looked at him. He had cut his hair again, and his jaw-line was sharper. He looked older, but in the best way possible. Her heart ached as he smiled at her. She knew she had missed him, but she didn't truly realize how much until that moment.

She watched his breath fog up in the cold air at her front door as he said, "Merry Christmas, Hermione."

"Merry Christmas, Fred," she replied softly, "Why are you here?"

"Do you not want me to be here?"

Hermione then remembered her father was standing right next to them. She looked up at him and he cleared his throat.

"Uh, right. I'm going to be in the living room. You two can talk and go for a stroll or join us whenever you are ready."

"Thanks sir," Fred told him.

"Don't call me sir, son. Call me John."

Fred smiled politely at her father before he walked away and back towards the living room. 

"I do want you to be here," Hermione finally clarified, "But I am just surprised to see you. You should be having festivities with your family."

"You are my family, too, and they know I am here. They wanted me to wish you and your parents a Merry Christmas as well."

Hermione blushed. She blushed even harder when she realized Fred was still standing out in the snow.

"Oh, please do come in!" Hermione offered, "You are probably freezing."

"Actually," Fred said, "I think your dad's idea about a walk is a really good idea. Would you like to go on one? We could look at all the Muggle Christmas lights. I don't tell anyone this, but I am just as fascinated by them as my father."

Hermione grinned, "I'd love to go for a walk. Let me grab my hat and gloves."

 

* * *

  

As they left her parents' house, they walked in silence for the first few minutes. It was oddly calming to Hermione to just feel Fred's presence. It almost frightened her though when he spoke up again and disturbed their peace and quiet.

"I'm sorry Ron is such a wanker. I have no idea why he would choose Lavender over you."

Hermione avoided all eye contact with Fred as she responded and looked out at the Christmas lights in her neighborhood, "Yeah, well, it is what it is. I'm not going to let it get to me."

Fred stopped her in the middle of the street and turned her body towards his, "I know you better than that, Hermione. It does bother you."

"Is that why you came here? To apologize on his behalf? If you are just his messenger boy-"

"No, no," Fred reassured her, "That's not why I'm here. Look, this is, uh, awkward for me. Maybe this wasn't the best time-"

"The best time for what?"

Fred looked down at the ground and shuffled his feet awkwardly in the snow. But his new tracks were quickly covered by a new layer of snow. It started falling harder around them. Hermione felt like she was in a blizzard, and she pulled her hoodie closer to her chest.

" **When I picture myself happy.. it's with you** ," Fred blurted out, "And I totally get if you don't feel the same, and I doubt you do since you like Ron, but I just wanted you to know. Ron truly is a wanker for choosing Brown over you, and I just-"

But Hermione stopped him by grabbing his shaking hands. She had never seen Fred nervous before; it was honestly one of the cutest things she had seen in awhile. He was usually so unbelievably confident; a trait she was always envious of. 

Her heart was swelling in her chest. It was then she realized it didn't matter that Ron wanted Lavender, because she truly wanted Fred. _She always had._

"I'm happiest with you, Fred," she told him, "I have always felt free when I'm with you. You are the only person that can make me feel that way."

"But what about Ron?"

"I think Ron and I are just destined to be friends, but you and I.. well, we are destined to be something _more_. You are not just family to me Fred. You never have been."

She watched as a smile spread across Fred's face, and before she knew it, she was swooped up into his arms. She laughed as he spun her around in the snow, but he put her down quickly. The only difference now was that their bodies were closer together than they ever had been before. She could feel his warm breath hit her lips. His eyes fluttered as he looked down at her.

Fred then whispered once again, "Merry Christmas, Hermione."

Hermione smiled softly and whispered back, "Merry Christmas, Fred."

She then received an unexpected gift - a kiss from Fred Weasley. It was just like she had imagined it would be a hundred times before, and that never happened to Hermione. Her dreams were always grander than reality. That was always an idealist's downfall, but not this time. For once, one of her dreams came true. 


End file.
